Ice cream below the rainbow
by zyaner1412
Summary: Shindou is frustrated with the things that are happening to. He walks aimlessly in the rain, just to his surprised to meet his friends. He really miss them. He wants to spend his time with them. Just a day, only a day is the most perfect day in his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. It belongs directly to Level- 5. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

The day was shining brightly, the birds were singing above the trees while the so called couples were dating at the park. After the morning training had finished, Shindou went out for a walk, he couldn't stand watching the soccer he loves being destroyed. He was infuriated seeing why Coach Kuroiwa Ryuusei had choosen a bunch of newbies who know nothing about soccer. They are much worse than Tenma and Shinsuke when they started playing soccer.

"_Can things go worse?"_ Shindou asked himself. Shindou promise himself that he won't cry anymore. He is tired of crying, crying won't help him win, crying won't help him be at the top of the world, crying won't help him at all. Suddenly, it started raining, the bright day didn't last for long. All the people started looking for shelter except for Shindou.

"_Maybe, the sky is also as sad as I am. What on the earth am I talking? Am I getting crazy because all of these things….talking to myself all of the sudden!"_ said Shindou shaking his head while walking slowly under the slight rain. Shindou walked through the streets aimlessly and ignoring the rain that was getting heavily. He just though how his former team mates were doing, but he was not strong enough to call them at that moment.

"_Shindou Takuto!"_

"_Yo, Shindou- kun!"_

"_Shin- sama!"_

_The voices called Shindou in unison._

Shindou turned around to see the voices that called him. It sounded so angelic to him. He knew those voices that called him but he wasn't sure if he was right. _"You guys? What are you guys doing here. Didn't you guys have school today?" _said Shindou happily, shocked and confused all at the same time.

"_What with that reaction, Shindou? Aren't you happy to see us?" _said the pink haired defender, Kirino grinning at him while adjusting his twin tails. _"Lets move the conversation to another place shall we? Shin- sama might catch a cold if he stands to long under the rain without an umbrella."_ Said Akane who was on cloud nine. She was extremely happy seeing her prince of soccer and the future winner of FFI V2. What a shame! she forgot to bring her camera, but luckily, her phone has a camera installed in it. What a relieved she felt.

"_Why don't we go to that restaurant!"_ said Hayami pointing his finger towards a fast food restaurant across the busy road. _"Sure."_ Said all of them. _"Eh, which restaurant? There are three restaurant across the road?."_ asked Kirino. _"What about Mcdonald!"_ said Akane cheerfully. _"Whatever you say. Lets go." _Said Shindou. _"Um, Akane, can you share the umbrella with me?"_ asked Shindou softly to Akane. Akane nodded in an instant without thinking twice. She was blushing madly as if she was wearing blusher. _"So, lets go now. I am starving to death."_ Said Hayami dramatically as always.

_At McDonald._

"_You are wet Shindou, buy something new to wear!"_ said Kirino demanding Shindou to get some new clothes. "It's okay Kirino, I am not a person who gets a cold easily." Responded Shindou. _"I know that. But still, we are in an air conditioned restaurant. It is cold here and you are wet. Now, go buy new clothes okay? Go there with Akane. She will help you choose some clothes. Meanwhile, Hayami and I will get the food."_ Said Kirino again. _"Fine."_ Said Shindou in defeat. _"Let's get going now, Shin- sama." _Said Akane happily.

" _Kirino- kun, why did you told Shindou to buy new clothes ?. Didn't you have extra clothing in your backpack ? You could just lend it to him." _ asked Hayami. _"I was just doing Akane a favour. Just a favour. I am sure she is greatful to me."_ Responded Kirino grinning. _"I see. You are trying to pair up Shindou and Akane- chan. Seriously, I am wondering, why Shindou- kun does not realise that Akane- chan is crazy for him?"_ said Hayami wanting an answer. _"Seriously, I don't know Hayami, I don't know." _Said Kirino.

"_What do we buy them to eat? I want two Big Mac's. What do you want Kirino- kun?"_ said Hayami. _"Whoa, you want two Big Mac's, can you finish it? It is big, like HUGE!... Well never mind, I want a Quarter Pounder. Buy for Shindou and Akane McChicken. I will look for a place to sit."_ Said Kirino. He never thought that Hayami could eat two Big Mac's. Like, Seriously? _"Of course I could finish it Kirino- kun. Find a place near the window."_ Said Hayami to Kirino. _"Okay."_

_Meanwhile at the clothing store._

"_Shin- sama, what kind of clothes do you want to buy?" _ asked Akane looking for some clothes for Shindou. _"I am okay with anything. Choose anything that you want for me."_ Responded Shindou. "Seriously? then wear this, and this, and this, and this, oh, and also this!" said Akane pointing towards a plain blue shirt, a red hooded jacket, jeans, black converse shoes and black socks.

"_Now get changing. I'll pay for this. It is my treat."_ Said Akane running to the cashier. "But, Akane wait, what if this clothes does not fit me?" shouted Shindou. But it was to late because Akane could not hear him. Shindou went to try the clothes and surprisingly, it fitted him very well. He wondered how Akane new his size, the shirt and shoes matched him perfectly. Akane was stunned seeing how handsome Shindou was wearing the clothes she bought.

"_Akane, how did you know my size?"_ asked Shindou. _"I know everything about you Shin- sama. I always stal- you. I meant, since I am the manager, I should know everything about the players."_ Said Akane changing immediately what she said at the beginning. "Oh, I see. You are such a wonderful manager Akane. I am sure you will take good care of the team." Said Shindou praising Akane. _"T-thank you, Shin- sama. I will always take good care of the team."_ Said Akane embarrassed. Akane was thankful that Shindou didn't suspected that she stalked him. She felt relieve.

_At McDonald_

"_Where are those two? Are they buying clothes or they are making it?"_ said Kirino exasperatedly. _"I AM STARVING….Why don't we eat already? Pleeeeeease Kirino- kun I can't take it anymore. Whaaa!"_ cried Hayami dramatically begging to Kirino. Both of them started eating without Shindou and Akane. _"You guys couldn't wait for us?"_ smiled Shindou seeing both of his friends eating like they haven't eaten for a week. _"Hee….heee…Sorry Shindou, Akane we just couldn't resist the temptation of the food. It was just so mouth watering."_ Said Kirino with his full mouth while Hayami just nodded his head agreeing with what Kirino said.

Shindou asked them again the question he asked them when they met. _"Don't you guys have school today?". "Shindou, I think you have a loose screw in your head! It is school year end holiday now." _Said Kirino smirking looking Shindou straight into his eyes. "WHAT, SHINDOU- KUN IS A ZOMBIE?" said Hayami over- reacting. He just earned deadly glare from Kirino and Shindou. Meanwhile, Akane just kept smiling. "He…he…he..I am just kidding. Just kidding." said Hayami playfully.

"_Oh, how did I forgot about that it. I am just so busy that I couldn't remember about it." _ Said Shindou. _"Busy or not you always forget about school holiday." _Said Akane. Shindou and Akane started eating. They chatted a lot of things. They chatted about FFIv2, the examination results, Raimon got some new players, who the new captain is, oh, and also, Endou- kantoku has a wife already that shocked them.

Shindou complained to them that he doesn't know what the coach is thinking. Choosing a bunch a newbies! What is the coach thinking. Shindou was frustrated. He also said to them he overheard the trainer saying that the coach has a bad agenda. The trainer said that Kuroiwa Ryuusei wants to take over the world with soccer. Shindou hoped that he was wrong, he didn't want to misjudged someone who was elected in being the coach of New Inazuma Japan.

He wish nothing will happen as what happen in FFI ten years ago. Where Garshield Bayhan wanted to control the world using soccer, to Shindou, it is a despicable thing to do because soccer is sacred for him. Thankfully, Garshield was arrested when Inazuma Japan was playing against Brazil. Yup, he was starting to feel like Tenma except that he doesn't says that soccer is crying. The way Tenma says that annoys him at the first time, but now, he feels normal. Seeing him not talk like that is kind of- abnormal to him somehow.

Speaking of Garshield Bayhan, Kirino remembered that Kageyama Reiji, Hikaru's uncle was under Garshield's command. Which Hayami stated that Hikaru said that Kuroiwa Ryuusei looks a lot like his uncle. Better to say, identical, except that Kuroiwa Ryuusei has a scar on his face. Hayami said that it is impossible for someone that had died to come back alive again.

Except, that he is a zombie who eats human flesh and brain and that walks slower than a tortoise- just kidding- Hayami isn't thinking like that, he knows zombie doesn't exist and will never do. He just like to tease them. What he really said was maybe, just maybe, Kageyama Reiji probably survived from the accident. And the police said he died in order to protect him from Garshield.

For the first time, in Shindou's life, Hayami had said something very brilliant. He was stunned for sure. Not even Edogawa Conan aka Kudou Shinichi from Detective Conan can beat him, Shindou, Kirino and Akane teased him. Hayami was flattered. This case is something for Shindou to investigate and tell it to Tenma and Tsurugi. But before that, he really needs to investigate it properly and detailed.

Continuing to the next topic, Kirino scored the first in their grade followed by Midori, Shindou, Akane, Hayami, two people they didn't know, Ichino and Kurama. Kirino was satisfied that he was able to score the first and also beat Shindou. Eventhough, Shindou always surpass him in soccer and academic, it was a miracle to get first and Shindou who was always the first drop to third. He felt wanting to laugh like a mad scientist in front of Shindou somehow, but he felt he was being abominable thinking like that.

Expect the least expected to be expected is the right thing to say after Midori, Ichino and Kurama scored top ten. They always get the lowest result in their grade and Midori being the last of all. Midori being the last to second was utterly shocking to the students as if they were watching horror movie. The only reason Midori scored second was because her older sister from the student council forced her so. Her sister threaten her if she doesn't score good results, Midori will have to wear proper uniform which she hate and also to resign from the soccer club and enter the student council which she also hate.

Akane declared that Kirino is the new captain of the soccer club. Which Shindou was happy for him. Akane, Hayami and Kirino told Shindou that they met Endou- kantoku's wife eagerly. Shindou wasn't surprised of it eventhough he didn't know that Endou was married. He always saw Endou like a married man. But curiosity kills him, he wonder who is Endou's wife so he asked them to tell him the full story of how they met Endou's wife.

Kirino was being the one to tell the magnificent story to Shindou. Kirino said when they were training in the morning, a good looking young woman around twenties went to see Endou- kantoku. She is very gorgeous. She has shoulder length hair and was wearing a sleeveless, knee length pink dress and cream wedges shoes. She went to the field and shouted 'Endou- kun' and ran to him. At that moment Endou- kantoku was discussing something with Otonashi- sensei.

Both of them turned around including the soccer team to see who shouted 'Endou- kun'. Endou- kantoku and Otonashi sensei was surprised seeing that lady. After that both of them smiled to the her. Kirino said since he was near the coach, he could hear their conversation. The woman said Endou left his cellular phone and his lunch so she handed them to him. He was greatful and said that he forgot about it because he was in rush and the woman said 'I told you a thousand times to put the alarm. That is what happen when you ignore your wife'.

Kirino continued his story. He said he tilted his head on the word 'wife'. Well actually, everyone that was near the coach tilted their head. Seeing their awkward face, Endou decided to introduced his wife to the team. He said his wife name is 'Endou Natsumi'. Everyone nodded in awe while still shock with the fact that their soccer freak coach is a married man. Otonashi sensei continued that her real name was Raimon Natsumi as if the daughter of Raimon Souchirou, the owner of Raimon Jr High. Shindou listened to Kirino story attentively.

After staying there for while seeing the soccer team play, she excused herself saying that she needed to go to the market. The soccer team advisor, Otonashi Haruna asked for Coach Endou permission if she could go out with Natsumi- san to have a girls day out in which he grinned and nodded a yes. After that, coach wife left the field and they continued with their training. End of story.

Back to Kirino, he was exhausted in telling the whole long story to Shindou. They chatted more for a while. Soon, the rain had stopped and it was shining brightly again so they decided to go out. They went to the park to take some pictures as memory on Akane's request. They sat on a long bench near a fountain while Akane took some pictures of the park. _"Shin- sama, today I went to a cooking class and they tought me to make tofu. I have some tofu left in my lunch box, if you want, you can eat it." said Akane her about her day. "Heeeh, why are you only offering it to Shindou, what about us?" asked Kirino wanting to tease Akane._

"_I was going to offer it to you guys." _Shindou took some of the tofu and remembered Okatsu saying 'Eating tofu can make your heart pure'. He left a sigh. He miss Okatsu very much. Kirino snapped his finger to wake Shindou from his thought. _"What are you thinking? About Okatsu huh?! I know how it feels. I also miss Jeanne a lot." _Said Kirino remembering the past when they fought El Dorado's team. Shindou, Kirino and Hayami ate Akane's tofu. They said it was very scrumptious delicious and asked Akane to make some more. Akane was very happy and pleased because they liked her tofu very much.

"_Who wants some ice cream? Raise your hands quickly. It is my treat."_ asked Hayami. They raised their hand quickly like Hayami ordered that make Hayami chuckled. Hayami went to buy four ice cream. He bought apple flavoured ice cream for Shindou, yam flavoured ice cream for Akane, strawberry ice cream for Kirino and for himself, his favourite chocolate Magnolia ice cream.

They sat at the bench and ate their ice cream while watching the rainbow that appeared at the sky. The rainbow was very pretty. They enjoyed every second of their moment together and will never forget their eating ice cream below the rainbow moment. They also promised to go out sometimes again. When Shindou is free and available of course. After that, they hugged for goodbye and went home.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Thanks to everyone that had reviewed my stories. Love you guys.**


End file.
